Bilbo Baggins
This is about the character from the films. For Bilbo's book counterpart, see here. '' Thief in the Shadows The Hobbit The Halfling Master Baggins Bilbo the Burglar Honest Burglar Thief in the Night Master Burglar, The Lightest, and Our Only Hope Luckwearer Thief He that walks unseen Mr. Boggins Bilbo Took Ferret Burr-a-hobbit The Fourteenth Man |lifespan=September 22, TA 2890-Present |gender = Male |species = Hobbit |residence = Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire Erebor Rivendell |relatives = Belladonna Took † Bungo Baggins † Balbo Baggins (paternal great-grandfather) Mungo Baggins (paternal grandfather) Laura Grubb (paternal grandmother) Belba Baggins (paternal aunt) Bingo Baggins (paternal uncle) Adamanta Chubb Old Took † Mirabella Took † Primula Brandybuck † Frodo Baggins Longo Baggins (Uncle) Camellia Sackville (Aunt) Otho Sackville-Baggins (cousin) Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (cousin-in-law) Merry Brandybuck and Peregrin Took Myrtle |affiliation = Thorin and Company, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf, Balin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori; Óin; Glóin; Baggins family; Bungo, Frodo, and Mungo Baggins; Took Family; Belladonna Took, Rivendell, Elrond, the Great Eagles, Gwaihir, Lake-town, Bard, Mirkwood, Thranduil, Tauriel, Legolas, Dwarves of the Iron Hills, Dáin Ironfoot, Beorn, Myrtle |height = 4'5" |hair_color = Light Brown Grey |eye_color = Hazel |actor = * Ian Holm * Martin Freeman * Oscar Strik |appearances =''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies LEGO The Hobbit |enemies = Bolg, Azog the Defiler, Bert, William, Tom, Sauron, Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield (very briefly), Bard (very briefly), Gollum, Orcs, Goblins of the Misty Mountains, Elves of MIrkwood (formerly), Otho Sackville-Baggins, Lobelia Bracegirdle, Warg Matriarch, Ragash, Fimbul, Grinnah, Narzug, Yazneg, Bats, Orc Berserkers, Spiders of Mirkwood, Warg Matriarch}} '''Bilbo Baggins is the son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins (Nee Took), grandson of the Old Took, and one of the main characters and titular main protagonist of The Hobbit trilogy. At the age of fifty, Bilbo is whisked by Gandalf, Thorin and twelve dwarves off from his comfortable life in the Shire to the road in a quest to reclaim the lost city of Erebor, becoming the fourteenth/final member and company burglar. From An Unexpected Journey to The Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo's character changes drastically, becoming respected through all of Middle-earth by Men, Elves and Dwarves alike. He returned to Hobbiton as a veteran of the Battle of the Five Armies and adopted Frodo Baggins, who would one day take the One Ring to destroy it. Bilbo is portrayed by Martin Freeman with his older self portrayed by Ian Holm Personality Bilbo was a very light-hearted hobbit who at first lives a peaceful, care-free life in the Shire until Gandalf approaches him for an adventure, something the Hobbit did not see coming. He was caring, friendly, protective, brave and slightly insecure of himself. As a boy, he was an adventurous child who longed for adventure, and often left the Shire to search of Elves and was reckless when it came to adventures because he would come home late pass his curfew. However, as an adult, Bilbo had been reduced to a gentleman of the Shire, who buried his adventure side and began taking up responsibility. At first, Bilbo refuses to have his adventurous side come out and rejected the thoughts of adventures when Gandalf revealed he came to recruit Bilbo for an adventure. The hobbit had built a reputation of being one of the most respectable hobbits in all the Shire. When Bilbo first met the dwarves, things didn't turn out so well. He was furious when strangers just appeared out of nowhere and took over his house. When it came to his parents' or grandparents' possessions, Bilbo was very protective of them, probably because they were the last things he had connected to his parents. Due to living a sheltered life, Bilbo had no knowledge of the outside world and no knowledge of how to use a weapon. However, Bilbo was aware of the tales surrounding the fall of Erebor and knew what a dragon was. However, when they were out travelling for the first time, Bilbo was mortified of Orcs, never hearing of the creatures before. He was easily scared when they were out on the journey, which is how Fili and Kíli do to play on his emotions and mentioned Orcs wanting to kill them. Bofur did so when mentioning Smaug will burn him to a crisp and Bilbo fainted out of fear. The Hobbit not wanting to go out into the world was mostly since Bilbo would probably never make it back home and Gandalf later doubted that the Hobbit was insecure of himself after the quest was over. Mid-way through the journey, Bilbo changed drastically, as Gandalf noted that he was not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire. Because of the Ring, Bilbo began being secretive, keeping his ring a mystery to his friends. However, Gandalf was able to see that the hobbit had a magic ring with him the whole time. He was seen only getting along with Bofur, Fili, Kíli, Balin and Ori while other dwarves, such as Dwalin and Thorin, coldly rebuffed Bilbo. The hobbit even once told Lord Elrond that most of the company didn't think Bilbo should be on their quest. However, after Bilbo saved Thorin, he began feeling a part of their group. Though being initially annoyed with the dwarves, Bilbo came to see them as his friends and was going to great lengths to save them if he could. Bilbo had a strained relationship with Thorin when they were getting to know each other and was easily annoyed when the dwarves threw around his dishes. Bilbo even saved them numerous times, first by stalling the trolls all night, saving Thorin from Azog the Defiler, freeing them from the Spiders and the Elves, etc. During the second and third films, Bilbo was determined to help the Dwarves reclaim Erebor because he pitied them when they could not have a home of their own. Bilbo often is proven to be a terrible liar and cannot lie as good as a burglar would. For example, one of the trolls knew Bilbo was lying when he was trying to cover the dwarves' existence and thought there were more like him around. Later, Smaug was able to detect when Bilbo was lying about the dwarves yet again were outside. Also, when Bilbo lied about not having the ring and losing it in the Battle, Gandalf still knew that Bilbo had it in possession, even sixty years later. Bilbo was known to also be a little bit manipulative but in a good way. He uses it to outsmart his enemies. For example, Bilbo easily manipulated the Trolls into arguing all night up until Gandalf came and turned them to stone. He was later able to manipulate Gollum into playing a game of riddles. However, Bilbo's manipulations could be seen through most people, especially Smaug, probably due to Bilbo's good nature. Bilbo was horrified when he starts killing others, most notably his first victims, the Warg, he stares out in terror. However, Bilbo was brutal when it came to enemies. He showed no remorse in killing the Orc that almost executed Thorin and killed a baby spider over the Ring. Bilbo also nearly killed Gollum, but decided against it, feeling pity for the creature. Overall, Bilbo was a very brave hobbit and proved to be very friendly and caring towards friends but merciless towards enemies. Appearance Bilbo has curly, light brown hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and fair skin. He is short, but was considered tall for a hobbit, probably due to his ancestor, Bullroarer Took being able to ride a horse. He is also barefoot with brown curly hair on his feet. Feet acted like Bilbo's shoes. He also has leaf-shaped ears. Without cutting it, his hair grows longer and becomes thinner while they travel throughout the shire. In the first scene, Bilbo wears yellow waistcoat with patterns and grey knee-length pants. He is seen wearing it in the first scene when conversing with Gandalf. He later goes out with a blue jacket on him. During the night, Bilbo wears a quilt-like patterned bathrobe during the meeting of Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kíli. Bilbo later changes into a white shirt and suspenders when they are in his party. During the journey, Master Baggins wore a green waistcoat, maroon red coat, brown knee length pants. When he acquires sting, Bilbo straps the sword to his waist. He wears the same clothes by The Desolation of Smaug, with very few acorn buttons on his waistcoat. During the half of the second film, Bilbo replaces his red coat for a blue one and wore fingerless gloves. In the last film, Thorin gave him a shiny shirt made of Mithril that Bilbo reluctantly wore. He wore it throughout the entire Battle of Five Armies, acting as his armor. When he returned home in foreign clothes, he was also wearing a red cape that was slung over his shoulders and his chest. Name * Bilbo's name was invented by J. R. R. Tolkien himself for a simple name for a child. In westron, his name is Bilba Labingi. His name could derive from the Spanish city, Bilbao, which also translated to "Bilbo" * Bilbo is the titular character of the series. * Thorin called him the Hobbit when they first met. Some people call him "halfling", which was very insulting. * The dwarves called him either Mr. Baggins or Master Baggins. ** Thorin was the only one who called Bilbo, Master Burglar because of his profession. ** Kili called him Mister Boggins, accidentally mispronouncing his name. * Smaug called him Thief in the Shadows because he was so invisible until Bilbo came out of the "shadows. ** He also came up with three titles, which Smaug calls them lovely: the following ones are: *** He who walks unseen *** Luck-wearer *** Riddle-maker *** Barrel rider * Thranduil gave Bilbo the names Bilbo the Magnificent and elf-friend. Powers and abilities 'Intellect' While not a power or ability, Bilbo has a very strong intellect. He thinks before he speaks and talks himself out of sticky situations that his companions rarely bother to do. He tries to talk his way out of the trolls and does so easily by the end of their conversation. Gollum, Smaug, and other villains makes it easier for Bilbo to escape their grasp. 'Invisibility' With the use of the One Ring, putting it on his index finger, Bilbo turns invisible with it. At first, when he is running away from Gollum, the Ring falls out of Bilbo's pocket and it landed on his finger, turning him invisible. Bilbo went undetected by Gollum as well as the Goblins and surprise his friends when they came to reunions. In Mirkwood, Bilbo takes the ring and turns invisible again to defeat the Spiders. A third time, Bilbo turned invisible to go undetected by the Elves to free his companions. Bilbo uses it again when he is facing Smaug. Bilbo does not use the ring until during the Battle of the Five Armies to warn Thorin, Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin of the Orcs coming from the North on his signal. Then he turns invisible again and avoids the Sackville-Baggins again. The last time Bilbo uses it is when he turns invisible to make an exit during his 111th birthday celebration. 'Keen hearing' Because of his leaf-like hobbit ears Bilbo is able to hear from a long distance and can hear things before anyone else does. He hears the Spider's whispers from the trees very far away. 'Keen sight' Because of his hobbit eyes and younger self, Bilbo can see things for miles. He has an excellent eye sight without anyone interfering with it. In the book, Bilbo locates a boat to see to that they can get across the enchanted River and found the boat before everyone else did. At their journey's end, Bilbo catches the sight of the stairs the Stone dwarves hold and Thorin comments on Bilbo's eyesight. 'Limited Longevity' During his life with the One Ring, Bilbo was granted a longer life then his normal life, living up to 131 years, surpassing his grandfather the Old took AS THE oldest hobbit living known to man. He was also said to have not aged a day since Gandalf met him, as Bilbo still looks fifty years old when he was in his hundreds. 'Multilingual' Because Bilbo has been a friend of the Elves for years, Bilbo learned their language, speaking Sindarin. It is unknown if Bilbo knows any other language except the elven language and Common speech. While wearing the ring, though, Bilbo understands the spiders completely without any trouble. 'Resilience' According to Elrond, Hobbits are very resilient. Bilbo is able to bounce back up very fast and also has been able to quickly. 'Stealth' Bilbo is able to be sneaky as being a burglar and no one is able to hear or see Bilbo coming. He treads lightly, and no one suspects whether he is there or not. One of which was the trolls, and he was able to sneak into their camp without being detected and the creatures did not expect it until Bilbo had in fact been caught by Bert when he was going to blow his nose ion his rag. The lightness on his feet also worked for him to spy on Azog the Defiler and allowed to slip away without anyone noticing. He was also capable of sneaking up on Smaug and also during the Dwarves imprisonment from Mirkwood, Bilbo was also able to quietly walk and invisible and makes it easier for him to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug and for the dwarves. 'Sword fighting' Bilbo does have an experience of sword fighting but didn't at the beginning of the entire series. Bilbo later received Sting from Gandalf the Grey in the trolls' hoard. Later in the misty Mountains, he used it to fight of a goblin and threaten Gollum with it from him coming to them. Bilbo's limited combat skills worked defeating an Orc from killing Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo's sword fighting approved overtime, probably having taught himself. 'Throwing' As a child, Bilbo practiced his throwing skills, so whenever a bird saw him pick up a stone it flew away. Bilbo threw one driftwood very far to distract the spiders while he freed Thorin and Company. He also throws a pine cone set ablaze, easy for it to have been able to throw it, striking a Warg on the face. Bilbo also threw rocks during the Battle of the Five Armies, hitting at least several Orcs. Possessions Sting Sting was a sword forged in Gondolin by an unnamed Elf. Bilbo was given it by Gandalf when he found it in a troll hoard. He named it after defeating spiders, who called it "sting". It was found in a hoard of trolls along with swords Glamdring and Orcrist taken by Gandalf and Thorin. Its amazing ability is it glows blue when it detects goblins or Orcs are nearby. It has a similar in shape to Orcrist. Sting’s inscription is in Elven in Sindarin, it spells "Maegnas aen estar nín - dagnir in yngyl im", which translates to "Sting is my name, I am the spiders bane." It is mostly belted around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo uses Sting when he is *Surrounded by Orcs and Wargs with his friends on the way to Rivendell *Attacked by a goblin, threatens it to Gollum after almost being attacked by the creature himself., * Almost used it to kill the creature, but unknowingly just saved all of Middle-earth *Kill the Orc that was about to behead Thorin and later defend the fallen dwarf kin *\Beorn hitting against the door, which a frightened Bilbo to use it *Killing the spiders coming after him, the Orc attacking him and Nori, and uses it in The Battle of Five Armies. (Said battle is already explained) The Ring The Ring found itself in Bilbo's possession after the hobbit found it in the Goblin Tunnels of the Misty Mountains. He used it as leverage once saying, what've I got in my pocket, to tricking Gollum. This ring also gave him the ability to be invisibly cloaked. He used it many times during the times in Mirkwood to kill the spiders. He used it to free his companions from Thranduil's dungeons. Bilbo uses it in Smaug's lair when the hobbit is hunted by the villain himself. After seeing an eye of fire tormented him, he takes it off revealing himself to Smaug. He is seen using it is when he is about to be eaten, he turns himself invisible before running away. Mithril shirt The coat was made by Thorin's ancestors. It was among Smaug's hoard of gold. It was forged in the forges of Erebor by Thorin Oakenshield's ancestors. Thorin found the shirt and gave Bilbo the shirt to protect him in the upcoming battle. He was given this because it was a gift and token of their friendship. After returning home, Bilbo kept the shirt and wore it on the journey to Rivendell, Bilbo's second home. This was later worn by Frodo Baggins sixty years later as it saved Frodo as he was stabbed by a spear. The Arkenstone While turning invisible and Smaug throws his fire at Bilbo, he picks up the Arkenstone and hides it inside his pocket. He later is seen taking it out of his pocket when no one is looking and looks at it while conflicted on what to do with it. Balin is implied to know Bilbo has the Arkenstone on his person, giving him a well-meaning look. It left Bilbo’s possession and was given to Thranduil and Bard, who eventually returned the stone to be buried in Thorin’s burial chamber. [[Bilbo's acorn|'His Acorn']]' Bilbo held the acorn in his possession after finding it in Beorn's gardens. He later holds it and admires it in the Lonely Mountain, and Thorin thinks he is holding the Arkenstone is at, until Bilbo shows that he is holding the acorn instead. No one knows what the acorn’s fate is after the Battle of the Five Armies, but it is said he planted it in Dale for there to be more trees to grow and that there was life still underneath all that blood. Thorin's Map After Thorin gave up on finding the door briefly, Bilbo stayed behind and Thorin begrudgingly gave it to Bilbo. The hobbit used the poem that was on it, remembering the riddle word for word, and realizes''' it is not the last light of the Sun, but the last light of the Moon (the last moon of autumn). Bilbo has kept it all these years and has it framed in Bag End after the Quest was over. Family '''Notes * Solid lines denote blood parent-child relationships * Dashed lines denote marriage, adoption relationships and relationships that result in offspring * † denotes the deceased * Frodo Baggins was adopted by Bilbo after Frodo's parents died in the Brandywine. Paternal * Balbo Baggins + Berylla Baggins (nee Boffin) **Mungo Baggins and Laura Grubb *** Bungo Baggins + Belladonna Took **** Bilbo Baggins *** Longo Baggins and Camelia Baggins (Nee Sackville) **** Otho Sackville-Baggins + Lobelia Bracegirdle ***** Lotho Sackville-Baggins *** Belba Bolger (nee Baggins) + Rudigar Bolger *** Linda Proudfoot (nee Baggins) + Bodo Proudfoot **** Odo Proudfoot + Mrs. Proudfoot ***** Olo Proudfoot + Mrs. Proudfoot ****** Sancho Proudfoot Appearances * The Lord of the Rings ** The Fellowship of the Ring ** The Two Towers ''(indirect mention only) ** ''The Return of the King * The Hobbit ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey '' ***The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Creatures & Characters'' ***''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Official Movie Guide'' (mentioned only) ***''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: The Movie Storybook'' ***''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: The World of Hobbits'' (mentioned only) ***''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion'' ** The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug *** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Visual Companion * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Hobbits Category:Thorin and Company Category:Baggins family Category:Heroes Category:Anti-hero to Hero Category:Adoptive fathers Category:Alive Category:Free People of Middle Earth Category:Allies‏‎ Category:Also appear in The Lord of the Rings‏‎ Category:Erebor inhabitant‏‎ Category:Key point characters‏‎ Category:Fictional characters‏‎ Category:Nephews‏‎ Category:Male‏‎ Category:Grandsons Category:Took family‏‎ Category:Ring bearer Category:Elf-friend Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Chubb family Category:Grubb family Category:Dwarf army in BOFA Category:Elf army in BOFA Category:Men army in BOFA Category:Characters Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Main characters Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:Battle of Five Armies characters